ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryota and the Midnight Monster
Ryota and the Midnight Monster is episode 38 of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening Doremi is flying around during a late night as she notices a bunch of weird occurrences going on. Then as she approaches a tall monster that has rose out from the sea, she begins to panic and tries to fly away from it. Premise A classmate of the girls struggles to prioritize between his responsibilities and passion, so they try to show him that he can have a healthy balance. '' Summary The ojamajo are in the middle of math class when Seki-sensei is forced to punish a student because he isn't paying attention. Aiko and Hazuki try to awaken Doremi before she gets into trouble too, but she is not responding. As Aiko starts to shake her, a panicked Doremi jumps up and begins to scream, alerting Seki-sensei and the class, and she is sent into the hallway alongside Ryota. Later, everyone begins chattering away regarding the upcoming ''Fall Show. Seki-sensei asks the class if they have been giving it any thought as they are to all make something, and Onpu and Aiko quietly discuss their ideas. It's then she hears yelling in the hallway and she finds Ryota and Doremi playing around, so as punishment Seki-sensei makes them clean the gym once school ends. Hazuki and Aiko come by to find Ryota cleaning up while Doremi is resting, being too tired to do anymore. They feel bad and offer to lend a hand so that she can finish faster, when Kimura and Kotake show up to collect Ryota for Soccer practice. He tells them that he can't today though, because he has other plans, but this doesn't sit well with either boy and they remind him of the upcoming soccer game. Ryota refuses to listen and they realize they have no choice but to let him keep working. Later at the Maho-do, the girls have been working on their items for the Fall show. Doremi is in the middle of making her witch statue while Aiko has used craft items to make Jumbo Takoyaki, and Hazuki has been sewing together a very regal, glittery outfit. Eventually the girls leave and Doremi discusses what she is trying to make, but they find Ryota donning a silly costume and playing with younger children. Aiko and Doremi get dragged into the game after the little boys insult them, and Hazuki goes to help Ryota by digging him out of the sand pit the boys put him in, and soon enough they all get roped into the game. Soon Kotake and Kimura come by to see the display. Kimura is pretty mad over knowing he blew them off for this, but Kotake admits it looks a little fun. In due time, the girls and Ryota say goodbye to the boys after noticing the time, but Ryota invites the girls back to his place to play a little more. They agree and he shows them his various Gazamadon merchandise, and his mother return with some juice for everybody. Initially things go well but she soon loses her temper when he only discusses his beloved monster, and she begins chewing him out over how poorly he's been doing in school as of late, and how children have been refering to him as "Monster nii-chan", and how he's also got hurt from rough-housing with them. Ryota feels a little annoyed, but Doremi tries to claim she did even worse on the recent test in hopes of lightening the mood. The following day at school, Aiko and Hazuki ask Onpu about what she did for the project, but she refuses to tell them now, much to the aggravation of Aiko. Doremi decides to stay behind to finish her clay witch figurine, and since they are done, Hazuki and Aiko head over to the shop. Kimura and Kotake run in and they try to get Ryota to come with them since the game will be starting soon, but after he says he will be there, Onpu comes by to bring up that she will be going to work on filming for Gazamadon 2 so she has to be leaving. He asks that she give him some information about it later and Onpu agrees. At the Maho-do, Aiko and Hazuki explain why Doremi won't be coming in today. This annoys Majorika and she voices a lack of faith in Doremi over being able to make anything good; but she has a change in tune after they reveal her figure will be based on her. At school, Doremi compliments Ryota's own work when an irate Kimura and Kotake show up again and angrily yell at him, saying its his fault they lost after all of their hard work. He didn't show up and that left them with one less player. Doremi notices how bad Ryota feels and she tries to get them to calm down and apologize to him just as Hazuki and Aiko return to see her- but just then, Ryota spitefully claims he hates monsters. He begins destroying his project much to their shock and Doremi tries to stop him, but he claims he hates them again and he runs away. Doremi chases after him but seeing as he wants to be alone, she returns to the girls to see that Kotake and Kimura feel remorse for being so harsh on him. Doremi, Hazuki, and Aiko go to the roof and try to think of a way to help Ryota, and soon Doremi suggests that they use magic to make him feel better; but Aiko reminds her that magic like this is forbidden. In hopes of getting a good answer the girls cast Magical Stage, only to see that nothing happened. After investigating the strange sound they hear in the distance they find Ryota throwing away all of his Gazamadon items, concerning them under the belief their magic failed. But because it is so late, they decide to head home and call it a day. That night, Doremi is asleep when she awakens feeling the bed vibrate. She notices a strange figure while worrying it may be an earthquake, then changes to fly outside and look, where she meets up with Aiko and Hazuki, who also felt it. The girls are shocked to discover Ryota also heard it and he came out to look, and they see a large monster up ahead: Gazamadon. Ryota follows after him and the monster places him on his head, causing the girls to worry a little and follow them. Ryota is very happy to see him and they pass by a very nervous Kimura, who runs to hide; as well as Kotake who has just gone to the bathroom and believes he is just having a dream. Eventually, Gazamadon drops Ryota off by a lonely dock surrounded by the ocean. As it is time for him to return to the sea, he slowly begins to descend into the waters as Ryota says farewell. He promises he will always love Gazamadon. The following morning, Kimura and Kotake arrive to see Ryota trying to fix his Gazamadon statue. Both of them feel badly for how they acted and they apologize after explaining they both had a dream about the monster. After Ryota apologizes for forgetting about the soccer game, the two boys offer to help him out. Eventually the day of the fall show arrives, where Onpu reveals her most favorite thing -herself- using a standee from the Gazamadon movie. She also has some fliers, and after putting one on Doremi's face she begins handing out the others. It's then revealed that Majorika showed up to see what Doremi made, but Doremi doesn't really want her to see it just yet. She is annoyed by this and Doremi tries to avoid letting her see as Aiko and Hazuki comment on the happy situation and how things will turn around. The episode ends once its revealed Ryota won. Spells *''Please help Ryota-kun somehow'' Major Events *The school holds it's Fall arts Show. *Work for Gazamadon 2 is currently going on. Dub Changes /Dub Changes/ Errors *As Doremi hears a sound, her tap is missing the music note piece. **They also go missing when the girls watch Gazamadon put Ryota onto his head. **Hazuki's tap details also go missing as they watch Ryota and Gazamadon after he looks out his window. *While the ojamajo run by the beach area of Misora, Doremi's entire inner mouth is dark red and lacks a tongue. Trivia *''This episode reveals that Doremi has been into Witches and magic for a long time.'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes